We Sure Are Cute For Two Ugly People
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: Basically, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and myself have an agreement. Or rather we have a 'way of doing things', because this agreement was never AGREED, we just did it. GrimmIchi. A very late Birthday gift for sethadmirer! Enjoy, my dear! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Birthday to sethadmirer! I know you didnt ask for this, sweetie but I really appreciated the drawing you did for me. I'm sorry this is late but i've been so busy! But it's here now, so enjoy! :D xxx**_

_**Anyone Else But You – The Mouldy Peaches ~ Check it out on youtube! It's such a lovely song and it was my inspiration for this story.**_

_**AU - Grimmjow and Ichigo are childhood friends who started getting 'touchy-feely' with each other from a young age. No feelings, no nothing; just screwing around. Then shit gets complicated. **_

_**From Ichigo's POV and**__** this is un-beta'd. Also it's supposd to be quite short, haha. I'm lazy.**_

_**Review and enjoy! :)**_

_**Anyone Else But You – The Mouldy Peaches**_

_You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend_  
_The monkey on your back is the latest trend_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else _  
_But you_

_I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train_  
_I'll kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swinging from side to side_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else _  
_But you_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_  
_We sure are cute for two ugly people_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive_  
_So why can't you forgive me?_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_I will find my niche in your car_  
_With my MP3, DVD, rumble pack, guitar_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start_  
_Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_You are always trying to keep it real_  
_I'm in love with how you feel_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage_  
_You want more fans, I want more stage_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_

_Don Quixote was a steel-driving man_  
_My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you _

_Squinched up your face and did a dance_  
_Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants_  
_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
_But you_  
_But you_

My alarm clock beeps unrelentingly.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." I groan into my pillow. I stick my arm out from under my warm covers and swipe blindly at the bedside table. When I hit everything onto the floor with a crash I pull the covers from my head angrily.

"Fucking, _asshole_!" I swear loudly, hoping my dad will hear me, wherever he is.

He does this from time to time. It's the simplest and most annoying thing in the _whole fucking world._

He's moved my alarm clock to my desk on the opposite side of the room, _knowing_ I will have to get up and fucking walk over there to turn it off.

And Father-Dearest knows that once I'm out of bed, there's no going back. I just can't go back to sleep once I've begun to move around.

I growl emphatically and hear deep chuckling from downstairs. Stupid old man.

With tired movements I throw the covers off my bed and onto the floor; deliberately leaving them there. If he wants my room tidy, he can do it himself.

I storm across my room and rip the batteries from the back of the clock and throw them at the wall opposite me where they bounce onto the floor.

_Finally, quiet!_

I grab a clean school shirt and towel and make as much noise as I can as I stomp towards the bathroom; all the while I can hear my dad laughing at me from downstairs.

As you might be able to guess, I am _not_ a morning person.

I am smothering some cold toast with butter when there's a sudden banging on the front door.

"Ichigo~!" Yuzu calls from the hallway. "Grimmjow's here! Time to go!" I stuff the 20%Toast 80%butter breakfast into my mouth and grab my schoolbag, swinging it over my shoulder and heading for the door.

"Hey." He greets me with a grin and a careless wave of his hand.

"Alright?" I respond, pulling my shoes on and taking a second longer to observe him.

He looks especially nice today.

His hair is slicked back haphazardly, although, that's the normal style for Grimm. His shirt is open exposing a black wife beater and his wrists are covered in leather straps and little wooden beads. He only wears so much jewellery to hide his Celtic tattoo that circles his wrist. Instead of wearing the required trousers for school he's thrown on some tatty, black, tight fitting jeans. Holding them up is a big ornamental belt with a picture of a rooster on it.

"It's because I'm so _cocky_!" Grimmjow once said, raising an eyebrow and winking at a teacher when she asked why he wore such a thing to school. When she tried to expel him for sexual harassment he simply stated he liked farm animals a lot, and could the school faculty please get their minds out of the gutter?

Needless to say the whole thing was pretty amusing.

"So how did you and that Rukia chick get along last night? You left early, so I presume you sealed the deal?" Grimm asks with a shit eating grin, punching me in the shoulder. I feel myself grin back at him, suddenly feeling elated.

"Yeah. _Twice_."

We walk the familiar route to school. Grimmjow lives a few streets away from me so he comes to pick me up in the mornings and usually stays round mine for tea or to play on the Xbox.

"Hoho! Look who's finally become a man then!" Grimm teases, trying to get me in a headlock.

"What do you mean _finally_? I'm not a virgin." I cry in disbelief, offended.

"Yeah well you always take so freaking long to sleep with a chick. I mean, its been what? About 6 months since you last got a decent shag in, right?" Grimmjow picks at a nail and flicks the dirt at me.

"Yeah well." I feel myself going red. "I think its weird fucking someone you don't even like, so I took my time."

"Pfft. _Pussio_." He snorts and shakes his head as if he will never understand me.

Basically, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and myself have an agreement. Or rather we have a 'way of doing things', because this agreement was never _agreed,_ we just did it.

Basically we touch each other. This entails all sorts of things: blowjobs, hand jobs, fucking, rimming, phone sex, voyeurism – you name it.

Then an irritating weed called 'feelings' began to grow.

At least in my case.

I've lived with these 'feelings' for years and now they are now so deeply embedded into my soul I can actually ignore them, if that makes sense?

It's like when someone you love dies.

There's nothing you can do, you just have to deal with it. Then you deal with it for so long that, yes it still hurts, but dealing with it becomes normal.

This is where the people in denial say, "Time heals all wounds."

No it fucking doesn't.

It should be "Time lets you deal with shit until the shit is so dealt with, you don't even know its shit anymore."

This is my theory, anyway.

_**Do you like it? If so, let me know and the next chapter may be up quicker than you think ;) xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Also, I've got to say sorry because as I wrote this I felt I over-used the word 'fuck'. But they are teenage boys and its sort of how my boyfriend and brothers all talk to each other. I think they think they're gangers... Haha! ;) **_

_**Oh yes, and please excuse my spelling if you spot any errors :)**_

I've dealt with so much crap for so long that I now believe I can ignore the 'feelings' for Grimm and maybe have a normal sort of relationship with Rukia.

Because I know, if I tried, I could come to love her very much.

Despite knowing this I can't help but have a secret fantasy.

Me and Rukia are having sex. Like crazy, animalistic, passionate sex; then Grimmjow storms in and punches Rukia in the face, claiming me for his own.

Or I wish he'd pin me down or beat me up or _something,_ and tell me to never go near her again.

But he doesn't, so I continue to like her.

I figure I might as well get a grip and try to be happy with what I've got.

I try not to sigh or look too put out as we continue our way to school.

Grimmjow cheers me up slightly by trying to persuade me into revealing every little detail about my evening with Rukia.

I shove him so he stumbles off the pavement, telling him to fuck off; but this only results in him chasing me to school with a bit of stick and finally getting me in a choke hold.

We go off to our different classrooms; I wave goodbye and promise to come find him at break.

"Ichigo!" As soon as I walk into class, Rukia is up from her chair and making a bee-line towards me, her face cracking into a small smile. I can tell she is a lot happier to see me than she's letting on; for some reason that's one of the things I like about her.

"Hey, midget." I smirk as she scowls at me, but there's no real heat in her expression. How could we argue after last night? I throw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against me, and lower my head as if to whisper something to her. Instead I lick her jaw, trailing up to her ear and she flinches, gasping softly.

Honestly, if Grimmjow doesn't stop me, I might just fall for her.

"I-Ichigo!" It sounds like she might be trying to scold me, but the effect is sort of ruined by her blush and trembling voice.

Then the moment is gone as we are swarmed by Keigo and Orihime who are impossibly lively. Others join us and the day rolls onwards. To be honest I find myself looking forwards to break with Grimm. I agree to eat lunch with Rukia alone on the roof. I wonder if we'll have sex again? Last night was pretty cool.

"Alright girls?" I call to Grimmjow and his gang, when I enter his classroom at break. He greets me with a grin and I sit down next to him with Ulquiorra, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Despite the fact that Ulquiorra's an Emo, Ikkaku's a bloodthirsty bully and Yumichika's a gayboi, I find myself most at home when I'm sat with them. Ulquiorra's in the same class as Grimm, and Ikkaku and Yumichika are in the year above.

"Hah, Yumi's got a bigger vagina than me." Grimmjow quips, sending Yumichika a teasing smile and a wink.

"AHAHA! Oh Grimm-chan, you are _sooo_ funny! Excuse me whilst I piss myself with my uncontainable laughter!" Yumichika is quick to defend himself, whacking Grimmjow hard on the back, as if to compliment him on his quick wit. All sarcastic, of course.

They are all so laid back. Yumichika doesn't take it personally and Ikkaku doesn't decapitate Grimmjow for teasing him, like he would with anyone else.

"Oh my god!" Ikkaku suddenly exclaims, covering his mouth with his hand in a way very similar to Yumichika. "Qui-chan, have you put _more_ weight?" He asks Ulquiorra (the skinniest of us, might I add) who is slowly munching an apple.

"Do you want me to cut you open?" Ulquiorra asks rhetorically, icy glare fixated on Ikkaku.

It's a sort of demented inside joke. Basically we all tease Ulquiorra about being fat when he's probably very underweight.

Its cruel, it heartless, but once we managed to crack a smile out of him using this harsh joke.

We were in Yumichika's sister's car. It's a soft top with just enough room for 4 people, so either two of us would have to bunk up, or one of us would be spending the drive in the boot.

As it happens Ulquiorra ended up sitting on my lap.

When we got home from wherever we went (I forget where...), Ulquiorra got off my lap and when I made to stand up, I fell flat on my face. I mean I literally head butted the floor.

Laugh all you want, but when I got home I needed 3 stitches.

Anyway, I called Ulquiorra a fat bastard because his knobbly ass had given me the worst bout of pins and needles ever experienced.

Then Ulquiorra smiled.

We all stared at him mystified as he fought back a chuckle.

So from then on, whenever one of us remembers to, we always make a comment. He doesn't get annoyed because it's about his weight; he gets annoyed because he knows we have all seen him with his defences down.

We all harass Yumichika about having a vagina. It's not because he's effeminate, it's because when he was younger, despite his intelligence, he always insisted and spelt the word 'vagina' with a 'J'.

Vajina.

Now he's older and has accepted his wrong-doing, we pester him about it till the cows come home.

Ikkaku is a bully. He likes to pick on people to make himself feel better than them. We let him do this to us as well because he had a bit of a shit upbringing with violence and abuse.

However, as soon as he opens his mouth with the intension of telling us a story or a piece of news, he adds in so many unnecessary details, unable to condense the information.

"One time, when I was about 8 or 9... No wait, I was 10! Anyway, I was wearing my granddads wellies which basically consumed my entire legs, and I thought it might be fun to run into the back garden and, like, run around... Oh yeah, I was chasing a cat!" and so on...

"So basically Ikkaku, you put on your Grandads wellies and went for a run?"

"Err... Yeah, I guess."

"Right."

Then we will all laugh at him as he goes red.

We all tease Grimmjow about being a rapist, basically because he will fuck anything.

I don't really like it when the others tease him about this. It makes me feel like he's just fucking me for the sake of it. This is probably the case, though.

And me? I'm teased because I'm ticklish. In fact there's probably a condition for what I have because I don't laugh when I'm tickled, I _scream_.

So, of course, when it's Lets-All-Gang-Up-On-Ichigo-Day, I am usually very close to pissing myself by then end of it. Sometimes I can't walk from laughing so hard and it's up to Grimmjow to carry me home.

"Oh, oh – Look at this!" Grimm suddenly exclaims, pulling me from my daydream. He reaches into his pocket and tugs out his phone, leaning into me to show me a picture on it.

Before me are the biggest pair of breast I think I have ever seen.

"I'm gonna be titty-fucking them in no time at all!" He passes the phone around and Ikkaku blanches.

"Are those-?"

"_Yes_!" Grimmjow is nearly shouting with excitement.

"No!"

"Yes – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The clue is in her name."

The others gaze at him in wonder and he passes his phone back to me for a further look. They really are inhumanly big.

Then, as the Ikkaku and Yumichika talk animatedly about boobs, Grimmjow speaks so only I can hear him.

"Nothing like Rukia's, huh?" He speaks in a sort of lonely voice, almost as if he wishes I wasn't dating - _No _- I will _not_ think like that! I _can't_ think like that...

I snap my eyes away from the picture to glare at him, but truth be told my heart is breaking.

Well if you don't want me too, just _say_...

But he doesn't.

Instead he jumps to his feet and cranks on a smug grin.

"Well ladies, time to pick up my date! I'll be in the storage room off the sports hall, if you need me. But try not to disturb."

He winks at us and is gone.

**_SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D That should get you reviewing! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, HERE is the sexytime. It's just a flashback, though. But please enjoy! :)**_

**_Also, this ones quite short, sorry :D_**

Grimmjow exits without a backwards glance. I stare after him sadly.

"Are he and Nel going out?" I wonder aloud.

"No, just screwing around." Ikkaku and Yumi aren't listening so Ulquiorra answers my question. He looks up at me from under his dark hair; his green eyes observe me knowingly.

He walked in on us.

"_Come on, Ichi. No ones gonna come. I'll be quick – Promise!" Grimmjow flops onto the floor and pretends to grovel, reaching for my foot to kiss it._

"_Yeah I fucking bet you will..." I mutter darkly, sending him a glare but I feel my resistance crumbling._

"_You'll enjoy it, Ichigo. You always love it when I'm extra rough-!"_

"_Ok,ok! Just keep your voice down."_

_A few moments later as I am leaning heavily on the teachers desk, trousers round my ankles, my dick twitching impatiently, I realise the irony of my words._

I_ should keep _my_ voice down._

_I stuff my shirt sleeve into my mouth to stifle my groaning and shouts of "Fuck, yes – Grimmjow!" as the man himself proceeds to shove his fingers up my arse._

"_Uhhh..." I moan into the fabric, biting down almost painfully in an attempt not to shout as three of his fingers invade me. Most people wince or feel embarrassed by the wet sloshing noise that comes from foreplay but – _fuckmesideways!_ – I love it._

_I feel his warm fingers leave and his breathing goes ragged as I feel the blunt head of his cock press between my butt cheeks._

"_Christ, Ichigo..." his voice sounds harsh and croaky and I fucking have feelings for this guy for Christ's sake, so why can't I even look at him during sex? _

_Well, his is taking me from behind, like usual, so there no helping that; but I know I'd probably burst into tears or something equally as stupid if I had to stare deep into his eyes and watch him come, then see him walk away afterwards and act like nothing happened._

_It's just that bit that hurts; when Grimm acts like he doesn't give a shit about me. If it weren't for that, I reckon I'd be able to live a relatively non-gay life._

"_Mmmm..." He sinks into me and I take his size easily. He isn't small or anything, actually he's got a relatively normal sized nob like me, but the amount of times we've fucked, I'm just so loose now._

_Oddly enough though, he doesn't complain. Nor does he comment, like he might if this were any other situation._

"_Uhh, fucking, ahh..." I spit out my sleeve, not caring about sounds anymore, I just want him to go faster._

_I flex my hips up to meet with his own deep thrusts and try to keep breathing as white begins to flicker across my vision._

"_Grimm..." I fucking hate how pathetic I sound. If only he were listening he might hear the pleading in my voice. I'm begging for so much more than to be fucked. _

_I want you. I _fucking need you_, Grimm._

_But he's too busy having his own orgasm to notice as a second later he is gripping my hips in a bruising grasp and spasming against me. I feel his semen fill me up and run down the inside of my thighs._

"_Ichigo..." _

_The way he says my name when he comes is always enough to make me hard again, but today his voice cracks and, as he comes, all I can hear is his broken breathing and the frantic __**th-thump**__ of my heart._

_I revel in it._

_The moment in which Grimmjow is mine alone._

_Then I remember he has a hot date tonight with some F-cup babe, so I stiffen unconsciously._

_Maybe it's my own fault I ruined the moment because then I hear Grimmjow laugh and slap my arse playfully, before pulling out of me. _

"_Cracking shag, my friend!" He quips happily, pulling out some tissues and handing them to me so I can clean myself up. _

_And of course, it's at the very moment I have one hand on Grimmjow's dick wiping up his jizz, and the other hand tugging up my boxers that Ulquiorra walks into the abandoned classroom._

Ulquiorra is smart enough to figure out that me and Grimm wouldn't risk our friendship for a one-off fuck, therefore, we must be friends with benefits.

He's never approached me about it, never judged me; but he gives me this look that says "I know."

The only problem is... how _much_ does he know? Does he know how I feel about Grimm? Does he know how much I want him? Part of me wants Ulquiorra to know, then maybe I can talk to someone about it. Another part of me is ready to fight to the death to deny everything, if Ulquiorra should ever ask.

"S-so it's not serious, then?" I ask Ulquiorra quietly, trying to reaffirm that Grimmjow is just messing around with this big tittied bint.

"Serious isn't in Grimmjow's nature." Ulquiorra answers, his eyes holding more sadness than usual as he looks at me.

I swallow tightly, knowing Ulquiorra is right.

_**This is the part where I blackmail you for reviews :) **_

_**Hand them over and you get your next chapter ;) **_

_**Only 2 or 3 left, I think. I haven't actually written them yet, hahah! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Thanks to all who have reviewed! ILOVEYOU! Enjoy this chappy. Lots of angst. Ichigo finally grows a pair. Haha. :D**_

"_Serious isn't in Grimmjow's nature." Ulquiorra answers, his eyes holding more sadness than usual as he looks at me. _

_I swallow tightly, knowing Ulquiorra is right. _

Fuck this. Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell.

I make to stand and stalk away, but I realise I'm still clenching Grimmjow's phone in my hand. A picture of Nel looks up at me lustily. Her breasts take up most of the screen.

How exactly can I compete with that?

I flip the phone shut and slide it into my trouser pocket. I say my goodbye's to my friends, not looking Ulquiorra in the eye, and slip out of the classroom.

I end up on the grassy field in front of Rukia and her friends.

They all look up at me with big evil grins and Rukia blushes.

"C-could I have a word?" I ask, hoping they don't hear the slight stutter in my voice.

"Sure, Ichigo." Rukia stands up and as I lead her away, I hear her friends burst into annoying giggles.

I shove my hands into my pockets sulkily, but Rukia laughs at me and slides her hand into my pocket too, stroking my hand soothingly.

I decide I need her. Now.

We weave through the crowded corridors of the school. It's like we're invisible. No one can see us. No one can touch us.

What I love about being with Rukia is she doesn't make me feel stupid. Even when she scolded me for nearly putting washing up liquid in the washing machine, her eyes were dancing with humour and it didn't take long for her to forgive me.

With Grimmjow, when he insults my intelligence, I want to cry. I feel like I'm three years old and I'm being scolded by a big scary grown-up.

I hate it.

That's why I'm doing this, I tell myself. I'm sick of Grimmjow. This is the end. I won't feel for him anymore.

I pull Rukia up a final flight of stairs. No one ever comes up this far. We sit down and rest our backs against the door to the roof. The key for the door was lost years ago so no one comes up here because there's no reason to.

Except if you want a secluded place to shag, that is.

Rukia's hand is still on mine. I look down at it.

A few seconds ago my veins were pounding with regret and hurt and anger.

Now there is nothing. Only calm, as Rukia gently pets my arm.

I flop my head to rest against her shoulder. She's so much shorter than me and my neck is probably bent at an impossible angle, but I feel more relaxed than I have in a while. Last night was more about satisfying a need, for the both of us.

"I...Ichigo." She speaks quietly.

"Hmm?" I hum.

She is quiet for a few seconds then, "Nothing."

I turn my head slightly but from my awkward angle, I can only see the quick flicker of her eyelashes as she swallows whatever she was really about to say.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her.

She snaps her head to face me.

I thought she might yell at me or cry but her expression surprises me. She smiling.

"Ichigo."

Although now when she says my name, she _purrs_ it.

I find myself pushed onto my back. Without build-up or much anticipation, Rukia's hand is undoing the buttons of my trousers and sliding a cool hand into my boxers.

I, in turn, find my hands creeping across her skin, trying to touch more of her, trying to remember every curve and freckle.

* * *

Bvvv. Bvvv. Bvvv.

"Ichigo... your leg is vibrating."

"Ah."

Rukia stands up, dragging her knickers up her legs as she does so. I'm distracted for a moment as her backside disappears from view.

"Your phone, Ichi." She reminds me with a grin, bending sensually to pick up her bra.

"R-right." I mutter. I pull myself to my feet and quickly put my dick away, buttoning up my trousers.

I slide my hand into my pocket and pull out a phone... Grimm's phone.

The caller ID shows 'Mimi'. Who the fuck is that? I flip open his phone and hang up before 'Mimi' can say a word. What a fucking bint. I scowl angrily.

"Ichigo?" I hear the concern in Rukia's voice. I realise I'm muttering obscenities under my breath. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." I say shortly.

I'm about to smash up the phone. Throw it against the wall, crush it with my foot, spit on it, flush it down the toilet – when I catch a glimpse of Grimmjow's screensaver.

What.

The.

Fuck.

A photo of me and Grimm grinning at the camera. We're in bed, the sheets are caught against out waists and I'm grinning broadly. Grimmjow has an arm slung round my shoulder and his face is scrunched up in a funny face. We're clearly naked and I even remember the occasion. It was last Christmas. My family went to see relatives and Grimmjow came to stay for a few days. All we did was fuck and eat cold turkey sandwiches.

I remember Grimmjow cut my sandwiches into little triangles, like the ones you find at a lame buffet table.

Of all the shit Grimm has dragged me through; somehow, I've held it together.

Of all the times he's broken my heart; it's still managed to keep me alive.

Of all the times I've sworn my hate and contempt for Grimmjow - I still love him as fiercely as I did the day he first kissed me.

I feel it in my stomach.

Absolute agony.

I mean real _torment_ and _hurt_ and _**misery**_.

I will never be rid of him. Ever. No matter how much I run or cry or hide it... I'll always love him the most.

If people could die of grief, I'd have kicked the bucket years ago. But life has taught me that you just have to get a grip and move on. You _have_ to.

But this is different.

I can't.

I love him.

And I know I will only ever love _him_.

There won't be anyone else.

I'm not going to have a sudden epiphany and be like "What do I have to lose? I'll go tell him!"

It's not like that. I have a lot to lose.

_A lot._

But I don't want things to be like this forever. I want to be in love and be _happy_ about it, not _absolutely fucking mortified_.

I stare down at the photo.

Why can't every day be like that?

"I-Ichigo... What's going on? Is something wrong?"

I turn to Rukia.

Shit.

Could I really do it? Could I really just up and leave her?

I pull her into a hug, crushing her body against my own. She smells like sex and softness and safety.

I'll miss her.

"I have something to do." I kiss her on the cheek and press the phone into her small hands. "I'm sorry. You'll still be feeling angry in a few days, so come and find me. I'll take every hit, Rukia." I stroke her bewildered face and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't regret this."

Then I turn, grab my shirt off the floor and run like a madman in the direction of the sports hall.

I picture Rukia opening Grimmjow's flip phone to see the image of me and Grimm. I imagine the heartbreak and horror she will feel.

But I can't bring myself to regret the time I spent with her. I just can't.

I really will miss her.

_**Before some of you slag me off for including some IchiRuki, it is vital for the plot - as you will discover in the next chapter. Also it makes for some good juicy angst :D**_

_**REVIEW and I'll update quicker! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter turned out a lot darker than I originally intended... I'd apologise but in a way I think its kinda hot to see Ichigo get so angry ^^**_

_**Also I apologise for my crap spelling. Word is a little bitch :)**_

I've never run quite so fast in all my life.

This is mad. Absolutely, utterly _insane_.

I'm gasping heavily, trying to inhale enough oxygen to feed my screaming muscles. Not to mention I'm on the verge of tears and running like a sprinter on cocain is doing nothing to calm my sobs.

But there isn't any going back now. I wish I wasn't such a stubborn person.

The hysteria doesn't seem to want to go away and I feel a jab of nausea hit me square in the gut.

I've underestimated how much is at stake.

But then I realise it really _is_ too late because I'm suddenly stood in the middle of the sports hall, all alone.

_Where is he...?_

I hear a high pitched squeal to my left. My head snaps to the side and I eye a storage room door.

Grimmjow wasn't lying then, he really _is_ fucking Nel.

I hear another moan followed by some filthy whispers.

"Fucking hell, Grimmy-Chan, fuck me properly! Get your fucking cock out..."

"_I'm concerned for Ichigo", the doctors said. "A young boy of his age... I believe he is a lot more traumatised than we are lead to believe."_

"_Its not his fault." My dad speaks earnestly on my behalf, oblivious to the slight crack in the door and my brown eyes which peer through curiously. "His mother's only been gone a year. He's bound to be angry."_

"_Well, that's obvious enough." The Doctor speaks slowly; his face creasing into a frown. "But if he doesn't find a way of expressing said anger in a non-destructive way, then I believe it could lead to some quite dangerous behaviour."_

I open the storage room door.

There they are - she is bent over some dusty gym mats and has he knickers around her ankles; he is stood behind her, hands on his belt and ready to undo the buckle to fuck her spineless.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow blurts my name out in surprise, but then freezes when he registers the expression on my face.

"Huh? Hunny, why are you stop-?" Suddenly the skank notices me. She hastily pulls her pants up and goes red with anger and embarrassment. She takes a step towards me and is shouting at me about how rude I am and how I should knock first-

My hands are on her throat.

Her knees buckle and she rasps noisily. Her hands grab onto my fore arm and she digs her nails in. I shake her slightly.

"Shh." I whisper. "Stop moving, stop talking. I'm not going to kill you, but if you're not out of my sight in three seconds, I can't be responsible for what happens-" I squeeze her throat slightly. "-to your skinny little neck."

I let go of her and for a split second she doesn't move; then she tears from the room with a sob.

I couldn't care less.

I turn to Grimmjow.

I'm not entirely sure what to think right now – its probabaly because of all the ruptured blood vessels in my brain. I'm apoplectic with rage.

I dont know what kind of expression im wearing but Grimmjow looks genuinely terrified.

"Ichi-"

My fist is sinking into his jaw before I can even register the swing of my own arm. I pick up a cricket bat and the colour drains from his face. He looks like he's about to piss himself.

I sort of wish he would.

I swing the bat into the fire alarm on the wall next to the storage room door.

Instantly water pours from the ceiling and a shrill ringing fills the air.

I toss the cricket bat away and turn to look at Grimmjow again; his eyes are wide in confusion.

"I dont want to be interrupted." I tell him.

Then I walk forwards, hook my arms under his and drag him into the storage room, slamming the door behind me.

The sex is akin to rape.

After I've bitten and licked half the skin off Grimmjow's bones, he begins to tug at my clothes frantically.

There is no lubrication, he doesnt even manage to come. Its even painfully tight for me. I dont get much pleasure out of it. But I need it and he doesnt stop me.

When the pain becomes to much, I stop, pulling myself off him.

I crawl a short distance away and watch him pull up his pants. There's blood on the floor.

I swallow thickly.

I might just have to courage to go and kill myself now.

When he's fully dressed he gingerly sits on the concrete floor and pulls a trembling hand through his sweaty hair.

"So," He says, his voice much clamer than I could have predicted. "Do you like me?"

It's then that I realise; we fuck around and mess each other about, but Grimmjow is probabaly the only person in the world (stupid enough) who would still want to be friends after I've essentially just raped him.

He turns to look at me, his sky-bright eyes seeing right into the very depths of who I am.

"No?" He queeries, raising a blue eybrow; laughter creeping into his smirk. "Then do you love me?"

I start shouting, feeling a little bit betrayed.

"You know I do, you fucking dick! You always make me do everything-!"

But before I can really get mad, he pulls me into kiss.

Thats all it is; a harsh meeting of the lips. I remember our first kiss was just like this, lips tightly sealed shut. We were too afraid to open up and taste the other. It wasnt unitll I finally found the courage to kiss him properly-

However thats just it, ist it? It's always me. I'm always forced to make the first move. It's almost as if...

I pull back, licking my lips and tasting Grimmjow there. I look at him and notice something quite unnerving reflected in his cerulean irises.

"Grimm," I say quietly, caging his face in my hands. "What are you afraid of?"

_**This chapter is supposed to feel wild and disjointed and please bear in mind that Ichigo doesnt really have a handle on things; he's too angry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Grimm," I say quietly, caging his face in my hands. "What are you afraid of?"_

To my absolute horror and confusion, Grimmjow seems to curl in on himself. He pulls his head from my hands and shuffles away from me slightly.

He always acts so arrogant and aloof and confident; I don't know what he really thinking. I'm much too afraid to ask.

But I haven't ever seen him like _this_.

I haven't ever seen Grimmjow so sad.

Have I taken things a step too far? Did he really hate me sleeping with him _that_ much?

_Well, you did _rape_ him._ A sarcastic voice in my head tells me.

Maybe I broke us. Maybe we just aren't meant to go any further than this.

"You loved her, right?" He finally speaks. His voice is hoarse from so much screaming earlier. I wince because it must have really been very painful.

"Who?" I ask, too busy staring at his lips as he speaks to actually listen to what he's saying.

"Rukia. You loved her."

I notice that it isn't a question. But why is he bringing this up now?

Besides I never... I don't...

I do.

Or at least I did.

I liked Rukia.

Really, really, really. Its why I took six fucking months to slowly gain her trust and virginity.

I never told her I loved her, because, well, I didn't... but there was this one day that was just so perfect and I was just so happy.

Maybe for that day I really did love Rukia.

"Thats why... I never said anything." I look up at Grimmjow who is observing me; his mouth is stretched into a grim smile and he even laughs a little. But I notice something I never noticed before.

The way Grimmjow's eyes roam my face. The way he looks at me; the way he looks at me and actually _sees __**me**_.

Then I realise he's always known how I feel about him.

However instead of getting angry with him for messing me about I feel my face collapse in astound.

"_Thats why... I never said anything."_

Grimmjow never said anything... he never approached me for anything other than sex, he never kissed me with too much heat and he never touched me with too much tenderness because he wanted me to be happy with Rukia?

Is this some shit like he wants me to be '_happy with who I really love'_ type thing?

_Really_?

I mean is this shit for real?

"What gives you the right to do that?" I ask, feeling the fury rise in me like sick. "What gives you the _fucking right_ to decide who I love and who I should be with? From day one, ok, Rukia was great, but I wanted you to rip her off me and take me for yourself! I love-"

Suddenly I'm thirteen years old and blushing like a retard.

"It's _always_ been you."

I haven't really done _that_ much. I got so angry about Grimmjow making me start everything, but what's wrong with that? He was only too scared to do it himself. But if he is, he should tell me next time he's afraid. I am his best friend after all.

Grimmjow then does something that tells me he really does love me more than anything.

He tugs my hand and pulls me down into a hug. I laugh at how odd we're acting but as he squeezes me to him, I feel all the hurt and anger seep out of me. It's gone.

I sigh and suddenly I'm boneless, sinking into his shape and we fit together. I feel his breath on my neck and the relief that everything is fine now almost brings me to tears.

Well, I say _fine_, but where do we go from here?

I mean we've clarified that we're pretty much in love, but that doesn't mean things will get easier. There's no grey area now, which is a relief. I know where I stand. I belong to Grimmjow and belongs to me.

But to actually pull off a _relationship_?

Grimmjow snores and takes up a whole double bed. Not to mention he loves coconut and I'm allergic to it and his weird habit of bringing fruit to eat with him when he's in the shower. Also he's so fussy about his vegetables...

I hear a low chuckle.

"What?" I ask Grimmjow, pulling away and questioning his sudden outburst.

"Nothing." He says. "I'm just thinking about how I'm going to have to give up eating coconut now, aren't I?"

I scowl at him. "Not unless you want my face to expand and my throat to close up."

"Of course I don't!" Grimmjow winks at me and I frown at the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I open my mouth to warn him about how serious my allergy is - last time I ate some chocolate with coconut in it, _he_ gave it to me and he just laughed until I started to go purple – but he shuts me up with a kiss.

We both agreed it was fun fooling the world. Making them think that we're just ordinary. That we're stupid; that we really are as dumb as we look.

However I'd sooner expect my own shoe to betray me before Grimmjow ever would. I trust him more than gravity.

"Mmm..." He groans quietly against my mouth. "Coconut..."

I smack him away in the blink of an eye but when I see his shit-eating grin and hear his cackling laughter, I realise he's just fucking with me.

I scowl afresh but don't bat him away when he leans over to kiss me again; this time he pulls back my head and devours my mouth, kissing my lips until they are bruised, and melting my heart as if it were an ice cube held up to the sun.

_**Woo! The end at last! I might add another chapter – a sort of epilogue – but that will be when I can be bothered as work is killing me right now and I'm eager to get onto a new little something I've been working on ;) **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has supported and enjoyed this story :) I actually appreciate it so, so much and I love everyone – you know who you are, you awesome people – who have helped me and fed me confidence. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I love you guys! :D**_


End file.
